Kamen Rider Phoenix
by Aku-hai
Summary: The Greed were destroyed, and Eiji was no longer needed as Japan's protector. Now, he needed to find a new hero for new enemies. Runaway Akira Takumo came to Tokyo hoping she could start a normal life, hoping to find her parents in the process. Aeario was charged with the daunting task of locating the Phoenix Spirit in Fenhre. One fateful day will bring these three together . .
1. AWAKEN, PHOENIX!

Eiji closed the newspaper he was holding and tucked it away in a dark brown satchel, he spoke in Japanese, "She's come such a long way, ne Ankh?" A blood red inhuman arm with green feathers in various patches floated out of the same satchel and spoke back in the language, "Wasn't that her, just now?" The man looked to where a black clawed finger was pointing at a group of children playing, "Ehh, how can you tell?" The arm, Ankh, scoffed, "I may not have the rest of my body, let alone my eyes, but even _I _can feel the powerful energy radiating from inside her. Pay attention, idiot!"

Eiji rose his hands in defense, "Hey, hey, I'm not the crazy lab experiment here!" Ankh punched him in the head out of annoyance, "Focus! The Greed are gone, but with _those _. . . things crawling through Tokyo we need find the next Rider! We didn't come here to vacation." "Say . . . do you think that it might be that girl?",Eiji asked. Ankh 'shook' to say no, "She's got a lot of power, but I'm sensing that it's not something compatible with a driver."

A little boy with dirty blonde hair dropped his silver toy truck near the bench Eiji was sitting on. Unknowingly, Ankh swooped down to pick up the truck and handed it to the little boy. "Thank you Mr. Arm thingy, look mommy, look at the arm!", the boy said while pointing Ankh out to his mother. Out of sheer fright, his mother shrieked at the sight of a floating arm, grabbed her son's hand and swatting it with her handbag, sending Ankh flying, "I'm gonna' call the police!" Ankh grabbed the collar of Eiji's chocolate brown poncho, lifting him up and dragging him away, "You're going to call the cops on an arm?! Stupid woman! Time to run, Eiji!" With Ankh zooming down the road alongside Eiji, "Why are humans so feeble, I just don't get it . . .", he complained. "You can't just come out whenever, you scare people!",Eiji scolded. Silence passed, as he caught his breath.

"So . . . . is that a no go for here too?",Eiji asked. Ankh 'nodded', "Yeah, I can't really feel anything here. Let's go home." The arm neatly settled back in the satchel, and Eiji walked to the hotel to pack up and once again start the search for a new Kamen Rider.

**Tokyo, Minato District, Random Back Alley, 2:30 am**

Akira dragged her half conscious body along the brick wall slick with the rain that poured in sheets. To make matters worse, her luggage seemed to getting heavier with every step and the rain blurred her vision. With a final heave, she gripped the wall and swung herself around the corner onto an empty street. At least, what she _thought _was an empty street.

"RAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DIE AND BECOME ONE WITH ME!", bellowed a voice in pure frustration and rage, belonging to an undefined mass of nothingness, and well, everything-ness. Twenty red eyes radiated a malicious light from an undefinable shape of black and gray smoke. Although the shape appeared undefinable, there was what seemed to be heavily muscled clawed appendages sticking out from the mass with onyx bull horns curving out of the top. From within the smoke, stars of sickeningly beautiful galaxies twinkled, as if the universe was trapped within the raging beast.

"You couldn't even pry it from my crumbling body.", a hero-like voice replied. Standing directly across the monstrosity a few metres away, a man covered in head to toe in gleaming dark silver armor lifted a broadsword decorated with a single white stone, engraved into it was the image of a phoenix. The helmet completely covered his face, the 'mask' was a steel plates cut to have vent slits. With a bloody thirsty snarl, the opposing beast lunged at the nameless soldier, but his sword was ready. With a twinge of regret, the knight asked, "Please . . . don't make me do this. . . " Overcome with an unreasonable rage and greed, the monster was not fazed. Just as he raised his sword, the sight of a bright red long coat stumbled in front of him.

Curiously, the white stone set into the sword faintly pulsed, stirring.

In his surprise, all he dropped his sword to dive at the seemingly distraught figure and tackled him as he monstrous opponent charged passed - not without striking a blow to the knight's side. "Wha'-oof! What the-", Akira groaned when a sudden blob of metal had knocked the wind out of her. She had been worse for wear, but her vision was beginning to give out and her legs had finally given into cold, burning exhaustion. The figure above looked away from her and to his right, she didn't know if she was hallucinating, but she thought she saw a masked knight. _Heh,he kinda' looks like a . . . Kamen Rider?_ At the sound of an unnatural roar, he, as that was what she assumed, struggled to get up again, only to fall over again before her in pain. With every earth-shattering pitfall, Akira slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Even the roar of rain could not drown out the disturbingly human-like laugh, Akira was almost afraid to look up at the source. _Almost_.

Gritting her teeth, she stared into the red orbs of the horrendous creature. What appeared to be chuckles rumbled through its very being. She continued to stare, her mind unable to register, when the beast raised an appendage to clasp around the metal man's throat. For some reason, this entire scene just felt **wrong** somehow, she felt a pain in her chest looking at the appendage tightening, making the poor man writhe even more. Akira looked around for something she could use, when her eyes fell upon the gleam of a broadsword with a glowing white stone inlaid in the hilt.

It felt like it was _calling_ to her.

Her legs would be of no use now, so with her remaining strength crawled on the slippery ground until she could barely touch the object. The second her fingers brushed the stone, the soft glow turned to a violent burn, then the light jumped from it into the girl's arm in the form of electric bolts. Confused, she looked back at the what could not longer been seen as fight, but murder. Shaking from the cold, she raised her arm, "O-Oi! Stop it, RIGHT NOW!" The monstrosity lifted his head from his current victim to look at this idiotic human, _Well, if she wants to die _. . .

Wisps of white danced at Akira's fingers, shooting forth like waves of fire that bit into the hide of the beast, sending him reeling metres backward. The attack proved fatal, as the monster reared its head and shrieked, staggering back as it melded into the shadows. And then it was gone, as it was never there.

Akira sank back into a sit with relief, although not entirely sure what had happened, though she tried to understand. Her thoughts were interrupted by the fits of coughing coming from the man initially tackled her. Carefully, she crawled over to him, but the cautiousness evaporated at the sight of his wounds.

Red blossomed from gashes and dents in the armor and streamed down his armor, his breathing was shallow and he could only feebly move his head, "You . . . you're here." He sounded relieved, but from the looks of it, Akira could tell he was dying. Out of pity or maybe a sense of debt, she pulled her legs in and rested the man's head on her lap. He continued unevenly, "This is . . . the way to go, a . . . soldier dying in . . . the warmth of a woman, but you look terrible . . . . are you alright?" Akira chuckled, then winced at injuries she sustained herself, "You're bleeding. I respect that kind of strength." Cracks appeared on the silver armour, and the metal broke apart and disappeared, revealing a man in a strange beige tunic with green trim and baggy dark brown pants, leather brown boots worn-out, but the colour of blood seeping through his clothes overpowered all those colours. Blood matted his queer dark green hair, despite his eyes being warm and friendly, familiar, even. Getting a better look at this strange girl, his eyes widened as if there had been some recognition, though his face contorted in pain again, then . . . pure relief.

He looked down at his feet, _This really is it_ . . . Starting at his toes, a stone plague creeping up his body, already the bottom half of his body turned to stone. Akira was alarmed, "Oi! What's happening to to you? This isn't possible, we need to get help!" His arms and chest solidified. The man gave a weak smile, " You are so kind, I'm glad . . ." "Just hold on, don't give up just yet, dammit." The neck was covered, but stone kept creeping up his prominent jaw line, _He was a handsome in his youth_, she could help but observing, he smiled with all the warmth he could muster. He closed his eyes, "Take care of him, will you?" Just as he said his final words, his lips moved as if he was saying something else, but even straining her head would render her unable to it over the rainy downpour. He body, now full stone, began to crumble away like dust.

Until the end, his lips were quirked up in a smile, at last, at peace.

With nothing more than dust in her hands, Akira clenched her fists, "What was-ARGH! AH!" A pain shot up her back, spreading a burning sensation, that, in her current state, was unbearable. Her arched and all her muscles tensed, she felt like she was being burned alive in the rain. The pain kept increasing. Her body gave into exhaustion and black flooded her vision.

Releasing the remaining dust, this 22-year-old woman passed out in the middle of the street.

Unbeknownst to Akira Takumo, it would be the final words of a dying man that would forever change her life.


	2. What do we have here?

**Kingdom of Valhenre, The Imperial Palace, Time Unknown**

Aeario ran a hand through his oceanic blue hair. He fumbled with the buttons on the Fenhrian clothes that were issued to him, _Why are the people of Fenhre so . . . crude_? Now, Aeario of Balstar was not a man of many emotions, but every once in a while the anxiety would bubble up from the pit of his stomach solely to make sure he'd be thrown off for the day.

It was to be expected of course. After all, this mission would shake the very foundations of Valhenre itself.

A guard stood smartly at the opening to a rather lavish and elaborate gold and beige bedroom, holding a blue messenger bag with the graphic print of the royal crest on it, "Are you ready, sire?" Aeario stared back at him, blankly, "Was that a joke under the premise that I do **not** have a choice?" Not wanting to make a wrong move, the guard plastered a smile on his face as Aeario grabbed the bag and moved past the guard and down the hall.

A few doors down from his own room, Aeario stopped to face the door. The guard started, "Pardon my rudeness, but is it really neccessary-" Aeario held up a hand to silence him. He turned the brass-plated knob and poked his head inside. It was a cavernous room, with half the the walls consisting of nothing but windows. After all, that was how _she _liked it. "She" was seated in an elaborately white - laced chair in front of one of the windows, like usual, but she turned her head at the sound of her door creaking open. "I'll be going now. I will not fail.", Aeario said quietly. The woman said nothing, giving a small nod and smile, then resumed her original position staring out the windows. He closed the door, striding down the silent halls at a brisk pace. After all, it would be _unsightly_ to keep the king waiting.

Servants stopped what they were doing and bowed quickly or bobbed their heads as their prince made his way through the oak and stone halls of the palace. Just before he reached the doors of the throne room, he eyed each portrait of past rulers, briefly contemplating the changing of the times. Seeing Aeario approach, the guards standing at the doors mumbled their greetings and quickly open the great doors. With a flourish rarely used, Aeario strode into the room and knelt a few meters away from the impressive throne upon which sat a rather impressive man, "The preparations for my departure are in place, my liege.", Aeario said gallantly. The king of the mighty kingdom of Valhenre, really more of an impressive in his accomplishments than in his appearance, as he was a stout man possessing smiles full of gaiety and hair to match that of Aeario's, smiled, "As expected of my son, of course! I do not need to remind you of what journey means for both worlds, do I?"

"Of course not, my liege."

"Then, do be careful, there are high hopes riding on you."

"I will exercise the greatest caution, my liege."

"Will you ever stop with the 'my liege' nonsense? You are my son, after all!"

" . . . . . ."

"Ah . . . .I won't force you. Now, be on your way, and may you be protected by the gods that govern these world."

"I will not fail this country, thank you."

And with that, Aeario stood and turned on his heel, leaving the throne room with just as much flourish as he came in with, making his way to the front courtyard.

As soon as the castle doors were open, two lines on either side of the grand pathway leading to the centre of the yard were crammed with members of the court. Their cheers could be heard throughout the entire of the castle ground, nobles vying for their prince's attention before he would leave for the adventure that would assure his ascension to the throne. The daughters of said nobles were in tearing, fervently waving their handkerchiefs and shouting prayers of protection at him. Aeario gave a particularly showy "Prince"-smile, throwing the young women into even more of a frenzy, but inside he thought, _We face imminent danger and yet they still find time to win favour with father and I_!

Aeario approached the centre of the courtyard, where the King's personal guard waited for him around the immense enchanted circle engraved into the stone flooring, lasting just as long as the kingdom itself. The prince's toes stopped shy of the black lines, and turned his head to the soldiers, "With you all as my witnesses, I swear I will find the man that wields the phoenix spirit and put an end to the creatures that have been tormenting Valhenre and Fenhre for so long. I stake my life on it." The captain of the guard, Darius of Holcotz spoke, "Don't go staking your life on anything just yet, or you'll end up dragging us along with you, soon-to-be-king." Aeario bristled, 10 years and he still could not understand this man's grizzled behaviour, unbefitting of his status.

With strong strides, the blue-haired noble approached the centre of the circle and touched the tips of his fingers together. Immediately, the swirled sapphire pendant around his glowed, evoking the same pulsing light from the ground, turning stone into what appeared to be water from the deepest depths of the ocean. He closed his eyes. There was a brief feeling of nothingness, then his felt his feet touch rough ground.

His last memory of his precious home was a cheeky Darius shouting, "Haaaaaaappy travels!"

**Tokyo, Minato District, Tokyo Prince Hotel, 11:35 a.m.**

Aeario opened his eyes and a took in a deep breath, _This is where the challenge really begins_. It seems he landed in front of some sort of establishment, a sort of lodgings if he remembered correctly from his studies. Just as he was pondering where to start looking for a man who would have possessed the Phoenix's spirit by now, a teenage girl tapped him on the shoulder, "U-um . . . . excuse me?" Aeario turned, "Ah! This is good. Do you know the whereabouts of a man that should be carrying some kind of sword with a white stone in the hilt or has a bird-like spirit attached to him?" This may the girl flush, "I-I knew it! C-can I have a photo with you?!" Aeario raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we're on the same-" "That's it! You're a cosplayer right? That absolutely cold attitude devoid of emotion is sooo-" "What are you doing, unhand me!" Before the girl could snap a picture on her camera phone, Aeario backed away and walked across the parking lot and down an alleyway. He continued to that way until he came to a smaller courtyard of brick buildings, drawn there by strong fluctuations in conflicting energies, as if the area were getting purified of something. When he rounded the corner, his eyes fell upon a body sprawled on the pavement, the bright red of the coat like a beacon against the dark wet pavement, "What do we have here?"

Curiously, Aeario approached the body, positioning himself so that the (now he recognized) female was directly beneath him. Now, one must understand at this point the in Valhenrian culture, it is natural for people to easily be in close space with other people, such as hugging a person you met for the first time, and thus was the environment Aeario was raised in.

He brought his face close enough to that of the unconscious person that their noses could've touched, checking to see if the person was breathing normally. Just as he raised his hand to touch her forehead, a pair of bright green eyes snapped open and mirrored the look of surprise in Aeario's blue ones. Suddenly, previously-_unconscious_ body tensed up and a leg shot straight up.

"P-p-p-p-PERVERT!", Akira yelled as she scooted backwards. Confused and in pain, Aeario was curled on the ground holding onto what was left of his masculinity. After a moment of regaining enough composure, he gasped, "What is wrong with you, woman?! I was trying to help you!" "I don't need that kind of help!", Akira shouted back, wrapping her arms around herself and blushing furiously. Before Aeario could remark, he face suddenly turned to one of shock. Around the Akira's fingertips were the last remaining traces of white wisps of energy, purifying the air around her. There was no doubt in his mind, but he needed to check. If he was right . . . . he didn't have to go very far for his search.

"Who . . . are you?"

Sensing that he wouldn't do her harm, at least not in his current state, Akira relaxed, she even smiled, "I should be asking you that! My name is Akira." Aeario adjusted his position so he sat up more.

"Well, Akira, I need you to take off your clothes."

" . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . Hah?"


	3. My Duty?

Note*: _Henshin_, means "transform" in Japanese.

Also, _Kamen Rider _translates to "Masked Rider". It is a japanese series where there are generations of different Kamen Riders.

**Tokyo, Minato District, The Three Ladies Inn and Bathouse, 11:55 a.m.**

"Honestly, you're going to give people the wrong idea with that kind of crap, ya' know?", Akira sighed as she removed her utterly soaked undershirt in the hotel bathroom. After a sort of explanation from Aeario, she decided it would be better if they found some sort of establishment to put everything down in and deal with their current situation properly. That was how they found their way to _The Three Ladies Inn and Bathhouse_, a more homely establishment of a more European design.

"There must be some sort of misinterpretation here. What else could I have been implying? I think this is a reasonable request considering the damages you have already done to my persons.", Aeario replied from outside the ladies' washroom. He winced as he shifted the bag of ice placed on his lower area. Akira stared at the door, imagining this stranger's naturally serious face on the other side of the door, "Somehow . . . . I can sense that you're being serious. It's been awhile since I've met a straight-laced dumbass like yourself." Once again, a crack appeared in Aeario's usually expressionless mask, "Dumb - I don't need to hear this from a woman who-" "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!", Akira exclaimed. Aeario shot to his feet and banged on the door, "Ms. Akira? What's wrong? I'm coming in." With a quick turn of the knob, he hurried inside saying, "Pardon the intrusion."

As soon as he rounded the corner, the same feeling he had before came back three fold. Akira had her back to the mirror, craning her neck around to inspect the new abrasions on her back. At first, it looked as though a basic outline of a bird with three tail feathers up her back, wings spread in flight at the shoulders, was seared into the flesh. Slowly but surely, the marks solidified into solid black lines up her back. Aeario approached her, tentatively. Instinctively, Akira threw her arms up to cover herself when she felt someone else was in the room with her, "What the - what are you doing, this is the ladies' room!" _Well . . . . you're not necessarily a lady_, he thought as he approached her. "Of all the people for it to be . . . . but how is this possible? You _are_ a female, yes?" Akira squinted her eyes at him, "You _are_ kidding, right?"

Aeario sighed, "It was still worth asking . . . . when did . . . . _this_ happen to you?"

Akira raised an eyebrow, "You know what this shit is?" "I know the one and only explanation for this." The woman turned around, "Fine. But first, get out. Once I'm done changing, you're gonna' give me some answers."

"Now, talk." "I am sensing some sort of hostility, is there a problem?", Aeario asked, as he prodded some strange gelatinous mass called pudding. "Oh sure, take your time, and while you do that, I might grow some appendages to go with the 'surprise' tattoo on my back.", Akira said snidely, arms crossed. Setting down his spoon, Aeario sighed, "There is another world that coexists with this one. To be more accurate, this other world exists in the same _space_ as this one, just on another plane."

"Okay."

" . . . . You believe me?"

"Yeah?"

"Usually Fehrian people don't take it this well."

"I just _grew_ a tattoo, and your level of dumbassery is certainly out of this world."

"You cuss quite a bit for a woman."

"Get on with the story."

Aeario laced his fingers together and leaned forward, "I come from that land. It is called Valhenre, and my people refer to this place as Fenhre. Valhenre is a place of magic and beasts, and is in many respects different from this one. Our land is governed by godly spirits, the _madora_, watching over the inhabitants, passing judgement, and exercising their mighty power.

"When are we going to get to the part where people get mysteriously branded like cattle?"

"Let me finish. All Valhenrians are able to manipulate their spiritual energies to a certain extent, this manipulation is our 'magic'. Certain individuals are able to develop their abilities and become a type of sorcerer or more accurately 'magi-wielder' as a profession. From these this individuals, there are those who are so powerful that they are able to channel the power of the _madora_. These are our 'masked-knights', chosen males with so much power they are nearly level with the madora. They use their power to the benefit of the kingdom, mainly to defend it's inhabitants from the demonic forces that arise. Then when a knight has a bond to a particular madora, that bond is marked with the symbol of that madora that appears on the body of said knight." Akira clasped her hands on the table, "So . . . . something called a madora is latched onto me." The man across from her tried to read her expression, failing, "Yes, and it is one particular madora of all things . . ." "Why did it chose me? Who is 'it' exactly, and why haven't I seen it at all?!" "I'm not quite sure, but these are very special circumstances, I'm still confused as to why he decide to make a pact with a female or anyone, after all this time . . . ."

"Oi, don't give me this cryptic bullshit, what's happening to me?", Akira asked, a slight tone of hostility in her voice. Aeario looked her dead in the eye, "The madora bonded to you is a . . . special case. _He_ is what we know as the Phoenix, one of the most legendary madora, and also the first and only one who was ostracized from his own kind. He is powerful, his knights specialized in combat. That being said, he is considered an irresponsible and reckless spirit, only a particular kind of knight could wield him and deal with his selfishness. Years ago, the last Phoenix knight disappeared, and with that, the Phoenix completely removed his presence from Valhenre. For a time, the remaining madora were able to maintain peace and order, but things have changed. As there are madora, there are zadoroc, malicious demonic beings that use living hosts to reap havoc of the rest of Valhenre. We thought we would be fine but . . . they have gotten nearly uncontrollable since the disappearance of the last knight, and I'm afraid they've found a way across to your world."

Akira held up a hand, "I'm sorry, these monsters have crossed into our world, where we have **nothing **to defend ourselves with?" Aeario pressed his head to his temples, "I'm embarrassed to say this, but we were completely unaware of their presence until recently. That's why I am here. I came in search of the Phoenix and his knight, because their unique power is all we have left to push back the zadoroc with. And . . . that knight is you, Ms. Akira." With that, Aeario suddenly clasped her hands, "Whatever the reasoning may be, you **are** the knight that we need to protect both worlds. It is your duty. Please."

"My . . . . duty?"

"And what makes you think we'll listen to some _royal_ pain in the ass, you constipated old man?"

Akira looked around the store, "Who said that?" Aeario's eyes widened, next to Akira, was an ethereal spirit of white, with three long tail feathers, a majestic plumage, and an arrogant head to match. He scrambled out of his chair and knelt before the Phoenix. Akira followed Aeario's line of sight, nearly bumping into the table in surprise, she looked around again, but it seemed as though no one else was paying attention to the godly spirit at the table. "Heh, it's okay, only you two can see and hear me now. Alright, alright, I see they taught you some manners at least. Get up, before you make a scene." The Phoenix cocked his head to Akira, "Hellooo young miss, as Sir Wind Bag here put it, I am the almighty madora that is feared on the battlefield. My enemies tremble with terror at the sound of my name. You may gaze at me in awe now."

Akira stared at this spirit with a completely blank face, "You . . . are just called 'The Phoenix'?" "Yeah, why?"

"I'll call you Nixy. My name Akira." The Phoenix, or Nixy, scrutinized her, _Nixy . . . only one other person called me that_ . . ., "What kind of pansy name is that?" "I like it, so I'm calling you that." And that was that.

Nixy turned to Aeario, who had already scrambled back into his chair, "You know how goddamn late you were!? _He _already made his appearance and attacked her. He even killed . . . ." Akira's eyes widened in shock, recalling all the events that transpired last night, staring down at the table, knuckles clenched white, "Do you mean what happened to that man last night, that was one of the demons from your world?" Aeario leaned forward, "_He_ is here?! Ms. Akira, that what no ordinary zadoroc, that is their leader, at the top of the hierarchy and the most cruel by far. He is called King. . . How did you survive? Hold on . . . who died?" "That's none of your business. All you need to know is that I transfered myself to the little lady here and opened up access to her dormant energies, and lemme' tell you, it was sealed shut! That's what caused the pain, sorry." The young woman at the table stared at her hand, "Are you telling me that that blast that hit that _thing_ . . . . was coming from me?" "Yes, the credit goes to me though, your power was buried _deep_.",Nixy replied, throwing his head up with pride.

"You were attacked? Why didn't you tell me?", Aeario interjected. "I didn't think I needed to tell a stranger who just assaulted me that kind of information", Akira answered curtly. Aeario leaned back and straightened himself, "Well, you know exactly what our worlds are dealing with right now. King and the other zadoroc are becoming more open with their attacks as each day passes. Phoenix-sama, will you accept your mantle once more and fight?" "As much as I would like you to tell you to can it, it's not by decision, is it? That's for the little miss to decide." Both heads turned to look at Akira, expectantly.

Akira crossed her arms again and closed her eyes, her expression was unreadable. Then, to the surprise of the other two, she broke into a huge smile and her eyes snapped wide open, "This actually perfect, those zado-whatevers better bring it on, 'cuz I'll give 'em one hell of a thrashing!" Her eyes radiated an even more vibrant green as she said this. Nixy spread his wings up and laughed, "Ha! You're an interesting little miss aren't you! Alright then, I'm getting ready to rumble!"

Right at that moment Aeario and Nixy sensed a disturbance outside, "Good", said Aeario, "Because it seems that it begins now." Aeario stood up, threw a few bills from his satchel onto the table, then briskly pulled Akira to her feet and out the door, Nixy trailing right behind them.

An inhuman screech could be heard from across the street, the source was a blackish creature, a humanoid shape that was covered in rope burns and jagged craters in the face for a mouth. The creature's body was nearly covered head to toe in fraying rope, and was trying to catch hold of a figure that seemed to be running away from it.

Eiji jumped over another rope that shot out from this beast, "Ah! That was close . . ." "Quit screwing around and transform already!", Ankh yelled at him. "I know, I'm doing it!", Eiji yelled back. Now an automatic motion, he slapped his driver on and slipped in the three coins, tilted the front piece and swiped that disc across, "Henshin!" With that, he donned his TaToBa armour and zoomed right into the fray, of his opponents ropes that is.

Akira and Aeario sprinted across the street and stopped just in time to see a man have armor appear on his body from thin air. "What magic is that man using? Either way his power won't stop the zadoroc, it's your time now, Ms. Akira.", Aeario said. "Holy shit, is that O's?! Like _the _Kamen Rider OOO, as in the Kamen Rider OOO who defeated the Greed?! Oh man he is legenda - hey, serious-guy where-" Akira turned to find him 6 feet away from the Kamen Rider OOO with an arm raised to this masked character, "Step aside Fenhrian mortal, your power will not be able to destroy the zadoroc! This fight is for the Phoenix knight."

Ankh and Eiji turned around, "HAAAAAAH?!"

Akira slapped her forehead, "This dumbass."


	4. I'm a little worried now

**Tokyo, Minato District, Outside The Three Ladies Inn, 12:32 p.m.**

"You dumbass, what are you doing?!" Akira yelled while the Kamen Rider pulled Aeario back to the safety of one of the buildings, "You don't have any idea of what you're dealing with young man, so please stay near - huh?" Aeario had effortlessly sidestepped the Os' honourable attempt and ran to Akira, but he jumped back when the creature had taken notice and sent forth yet another one of his snake-like ropes. He reached deep into his bag and pulled something out and yelled, "Ms. Akira, you'll need this!", and he threw the object so that it sailed in through the air, almost missing itself mark. Akira held the familiar device in her hands. "Be careful with that, how could you throw something something so powerful ya' moron?!" It was white-silver ovular device that was completely flat on one side, with two lines that went across it and intersected in the middle on the rounded surface. There were indistinguishable glyphs within these lines, as well as nearly unnoticeable curved lines etched into the device's surface. Set into the centre of the device was a smooth red orb set into where the lines intersected. "The fuck am I supposed to do with this?!",Akira yelled back at him. Nixy flapped his wings at Akira, "Calm down and grip the handle." "What handle, this red orb-thing?" "No, _under _the driver, when you reach for it you'll feel it.",Nixy replied rather annoyed, as if this fact was _obvious_.

Sure enough, when she groped the underside of the object, her fingers felt what she thought was warm leather and she gripped the handle. A red light burst from the orb like a laser, forming a pulsating blade, like a red katana. "Wow!", Akira whistled. Nixy cocked his head, "A katana, huh . . . this should be interesting. Alright little lady, start swinging!" Testing the blade with a few swipes, Akira launched herself at the ropey, mummy-like monstrosity. Sensing some strange powers, the beast threw back its arm appendages and shot forth a volley of tendrils at the vibrantly coloured human that was charging at him. With the abnormal speed, she dodged the first whip, rolled to the right of the second rope just as it left an angry crack in the ground, and propelled herself upwards with an "EAT IT!" and sliced downwards at, taking the creatures left arm clean off, evoking a shriek that could've made milk curdle. Aeario cupped his hands at his mouth, "Good Ms. Akira, now go for the kill!" "Little miss, you should be able to see a strange purple symbol floating somewhere, strike it!." Akira rolled again, "What're you . . . wait, I see it!" There, where the shoulder blade should be, were letters floating in a mass of purple light, forming a sentence, _I am in a vice, I'm tied down and I can't move_. The mutilated demon stopped moving momentarily, keeling forward as if in pain.

Eiji, how had been totally confused up until this point, snapped out of his confusion and yelled to the stranger, "Ma'am, get away, it's preparing for an attack!" Just as he was about to go intervene, Aeario put up a hand to stop him, "Sir, the she's the only one with power to eradicate this zadoroc." Ankh poked at him, "Does she even _know _how to use whatever it is she's needs to use?! This is sink or swim, she could die and it's on your head!" Aeario _tsked_ at Ankh, "She's not alone right now." Ankh motioned at Eiji, "Did this punk-ass kid just-"

Akira backed up a few feet and circled the beast, waiting for the attack so she could dodge it safely. The creature mummified in ropes straightened itself, planted what looked like it's feet brought forth an enormous tendril from it's own stomach, sailing through the air then curling around like a bullet train towards Akira. As soon she moved to the side, Nixy moved himself to shield Akira, "Okay little miss, it's your turn to transform." Akira stared at this other-worldly spirit, " I'm sorry, repeat that?" Nixy waved his wing and the blade disappeared, "Put it on your belly and you'll get the rest, trust me." "Why can't I just stick with the sw-" Right at that moment the enormous tendril sent her flying into the air, and she almost lost her grip on the metal object. "Eh, it can't be helped.", Nixy sighed as he flew after her and flew into her body, causing her irises to become cloudy with white mist. Now in Akira's body, Nixy forced her arm down, gritting teeth, "Come . . . on . . ." When the driver touched the fabric of Akira's jacket, ribbons of light burst forth from both sides and wrapped around the young woman's waist. In Akira's voice, Nixy managed to say, "Hen . . . . shin!"

Immediately, Nixy was pulled from Akira's body and her body was covered with white-silver metal plating, Nixy covered Akira by wrapping his wings around her shoulders and nesting his head atop Akira's, as if his head were being projected onto her own. In a bright flash of light, Nixy's body melded with the armor as steel, with plummage curling slightly from the helmet, silver light emanating from lenses in the eye - areas. A voice rang from the belt, Nixy's voice, "EEEEEEEEEELECTRIC!"

Akira landed with an enormous _THUD_. She looked at herself bewildered, "Wha'-who-why-EEHHH?!" The red orb glowed faintly, " 'Kay little lady, take care of the zado first, then you can admire this awesome power." "Am I supposed to punch that thing?! What do I do?!" "Just attack the damn thing and the rest will work itself out!" "Fine! But this is some shitty on-the-job training!" With a roar, Akira sprinted forward, leapt over the giant rope-worm that had sprung from the monster and over the creature itself. She pivoted and shot her hand forward to the shoulder blade, closing her eyes.

A wet ripping sound rang through the silence.

Akira opened her eyes, barely.

Where her forearm was, there was now a metre-long sword that had speared through the creature squarely in the shoulder blade. It seemed as if the creature was breathing a sigh of relief, and Akira swore that it even smiled at her, as if it was freed from some kind of deep torment. Starting from the feet up, the creature crumbled to dust, and just as the dust was disappearing, Akira thought she could faintly hear "Thank you", whispered in the wind. "Ah. AH! 'Da hell is this?! Where the fuck did my arm going",Akira yelled frantically, waving her arm around, producing a whistling sound as the sword cut the air. Aeario approached her carefully, hands up, "Ms. Akira, please calm down. This is perfectly normal, if anything, this is an excellent indication that you are suitable to be the Phoenix's Knight. Although we will have to work on some-"

Eiji ran to her, "That was amazing! Who are you?" "And more importantly, why are you able to defeat these _things_? And do we need to worry about their numbers?", Ankh added, floating next to Eiji. Aeario quickly interjected, "She can defeat them because the power she holds puts them on what I believe Fenhrians refer to 'Opposite sides of the playing field'. Although we are unaware of their numbers, there is no reason for you to worry because we **will** be handling it." "Hey! Show some respect for the guy! Don't you know who he is?!", Akira interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Aeario blankly stared at her, " . . . . No."

"Man, you must really be from another world if you don't know! This is _the _Kamen Rider O's. He singlehandedly defeated the Greed and saved his city! Sir, this is such an honour, maaaaajor respect to ya'!"

Hearing this, Eiji got shy, "Well, I wouldn't say _singlehandedly_, that feat took the hearts of all friends to accomplish . . . You know me?" Akira's amour suddenly became covered in cracks then disappeared, "Are you kidding? My whole fam-ah, no, everyone I know, knows about it!" A brief expression of sadness flashed across her face. Eiji's armour disappeared, "But I'm relieved that there is finally a new protector that protect the people." He put out his hand, "My name is Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider OOO." Akira stared, awestruck for a moment, but she took his hand and grinned, "My name is Akira Takumo, and I'm . . . what am I?" Looking at Aeario for an answer, he looked at Eiji, "Your kind . . . what are you?" Eiji gestured at Akira, "Well, like Akira here, I'm a Kamen Rider." Akira stiffened, "M-me? A K-Kamen Rider? No way! I could never be a hero like that!" Eiji looked at her confused, "Of course you are. You're the textbook definition of a Kamen Rider. You have a belt, a driver, you yell 'Henshin!' _and_ you have a partner to help you", at which point he gestured to Aeario.

Nixy floated above the group, "Well, it's obvious she's a Kamen Rider, that's why she's . . . Kamen Rider Phoenix!" "Ehhh, but that sounds so lame", Akira groaned. The spirit shook his plumed head in indignation, "_Lame_? Little missy, I'm allowing you the honour to even _use_ my name, be grateful!" Aeario nodded his approval, and Eiji gave a wide smile, "Yosh! Okay, Kamen Rider Phoenix, welcome to the team of Kamen Riders that protect the earth!" Ankh said, "Yeah, we've got expectations, so don't mess it up!" "As if that could happen on my watch!", Nixy 'snorted'. Akira was silent for a moment, then she gave a great nod, "Uhn."

Eiji turned to Ankh, "Well, I guess this is it for us." Now it was Akira's turn to be confused, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"The Greed are gone, there's no more reason for us to be here."

"Are you saying you're going to quit being a rider?!"

"No, no matter how much time has passed, you will always be a Kamen Rider."

"Then . . . ?"

"I think it's about time I go back and resume my work in impoverished countries. How does Africa sound, Ankh?"

Ankh 'nodded', "Not like I have much of a choice, do I?" Akira could almost imagine him smiling. "Don't worry, if you need us, we'll come to help you, that's what comrades do!",Eiji reassured her, "But it's time for us to leave." "Hold on, I've got questions! I literally have no idea what I'm doing!" Eiji put his hands on the distressed woman's shoulders, "You have a strong heart, I can tell. I can also tell that you won't stand by and allow innocent people to suffer no matter what. That's all that matters, and you **can** do it." And with that, Eiji backed away and turned around, Ankh slipped into his satchel and Eiji rounded that corner, "Don't worry, I'll come around every once in a while too." And then he was gone.

**The Three Ladies Inn, 1:32 p.m.**

The owner, a kind, mild-mannered bespectacled lady that everyone call her "Suzy", had made herself well acquainted with the two strangers that were dripping wet and one who was covered with wounds in the morning. When she saw the same two come back into the restaurant area, she noticed Akira's wounds reopening and immediately took her aside to tend to them properly, then proceeded to serving the two a hearty lunch of hamburger steak and curry rice. Aeario was about to offer compensation, Suzy shook her head, "No, I'm just worried about you kids had gotten yourselfs into. You're awfully interesting, would you like to stay here? Not for free, of course, I'll be putting you two to work, that is, if you don't have a place to stay." Aeario reflected deeply on this proposition over the course of 4 seconds, and accepted the idea, Akira agreeing as well. They continued to have their meal, and Suzy went back to serving the other customers.

Akira could only reflect in awe, "Wow . . . . what a guy . . . AH!" "What's wrong?", Aeario asked. She slapped her hand on her forehand, "I forgot to get O's phone number!" Aeario raised an eyebrow, "If that's what you're concerned about at this moment . . . I'm a little worried now." Nixy had perched himself at the table, "That's well and all, but I need to ask, why did you show up last night in such a state?" Akira set her fork down. She grinned wide and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I ran away from the yakuza!"


End file.
